


Cultivation

by jaggedwolf



Category: The Strange Case of Starship Iris (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaggedwolf/pseuds/jaggedwolf
Summary: The Cresswin Uprising comes with many firsts.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Cultivation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fleurting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/gifts).



The plastic sheeting of the makeshift greenhouse offers her little privacy from the other Landers, but she is grateful for the distance.

A moment, is all she needs. A moment for those who didn't escape the raid with only a broken arm, her cast heavy in the sling. A moment not for the first uprising deaths on Cresswin, but the first she'd witnessed herself. 

The plant life in this greenhouse is young. It will need uninterrupted months to grow. She leaves. Artificial gravel crunches under her feet. 

There is nothing she can do for the dead. The living await her.


End file.
